La démonstration
by isatis2013
Summary: John lance un défi à son partenaire...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici donc ma deuxième histoire_

 _Bonne lecture (les avis sont les bienvenus)_

 _Mille Mercis à Paige0703 pour son soutien sans faille et ses encouragements à poster mes histoires !_

 _La démonstration_

 _OoooooooooO_

Harold venait juste de saisir le troisième livre nécessaire à l'identification de leur numéro lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger de son partenaire et un jappement joyeux de Bear

Il sourit à ces gestes familiers si rassurant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, John l'attendait un café à la main, Bear à ses pieds épiant la boite de gâteaux posée près du clavier de l'ordinateur avec son gobelet de thé.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-"Bonjour M Reese »

Harold s'installa devant l'écran. Au bout d'un instant il se tourna vers son partenaire, mi amusé mi surpris :

-« Pas de question aujourd'hui ? »

Reese sourit

-« Vous aviez la réponse dans les mains lorsque j'ai voulu la poser »

-« Très juste »

Finch entama les recherches et au bout de quelques minutes une photo sortie de l'imprimante. Reese s'en saisit et s'avança pour la coller sur le panneau transparent. Une femme d'origine hispanique semblait le fixer de ses yeux noirs.

-« Luisa Ortega, 44 ans, chef caissière à la Buttler Bank, divorcée, un enfant, une fille prénommée Caroline.

Finch débitait les informations d'une voix tranquille.

 _« Comme il lirait un roman »_ songea John

-« Pas d'antécédents judiciaires à priori, vit seule avec sa fille de 16 ans. Son ex mari vit à l'autre bout du pays. Il a une nouvelle famille et ne semble guère avoir de contact avec l'ancienne. »

-« Rien d'autre pour l'instant » ajouta Finch

-« Une adresse ? »

-« Sur votre téléphone »

-« Evidemment » commenta l'ex agent

Finch ne put dissimuler un sourire, satisfait de ce commentaire spontané.

-« J'y vais Finch, à plus tard » commenta Reese en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-« Je continu les recherches » répondit l'informaticien

John n'eu aucun mal à localiser leur numéro. Il arriva chez elle quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne quitte son domicile avec sa fille. Un détour pour déposer cette dernière devant son lycée et elle se rendit directement à la banque.

-« Finch, avez-vous accès à son domicile ou dois je profiter de son absence pour aller y poser de quoi l'observer ? »

-« Je n'ai trouvé aucune web cam disponible M Reese. Juste une caméra extérieure ».

-« Très bien. Je retourne chez elle. Il est préférable d'agir au plus tôt ».

-« Soyez prudent »

Reese sourit en pensant à quel point cette simple phrase lui manquerait si son partenaire ne la prononçait pas.

Une heure plus tard il était devant la banque.

-« Je vais aller y faire une reconnaissance « prudente » commenta t-il en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot

Finch laissa un sourire franchement amusé étirer ses lèvres profitant du fait que l'ex agent ne pourrait pas le voir.

-« Plutôt banal je dirais, une banque comme les autres. Six caisses dont une un peu en avant, celle de notre numéro apparemment » commenta Reese

-« Sans doute dû à sa fonction »

-« Peut être mais elle se retrouve de ce fait installée à la caisse la plus exposée » constata John « Vous la jugez capable d'un délit Finch ? »

-« D'expérience, je ne me fierai pas à son apparence M Reese, je ferais plutôt confiance à ses relevés de compte par exemple. Mais ceux-ci ne présente pas la moindre anomalie, elle est plus proche de l'utilisation de son découvert que de la fortune. »

-« Donc on élimine le détournement de fonds »

-« Rien ne le laisse penser »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Reese prévint l'informaticien :

-« J'ai pu l'approcher suffisamment pour cloner son téléphone ».

-« C'est bon M Reese, j'examine ses appels ».

-« Toujours aussi vif Finch » commenta Reese taquin. « Je doute qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus rapide que vous ».

-« Vous me surestimez M Reese ».

-« Non je constate ».

Il y avait une sorte d'admiration dans le ton de sa voix que Finch capta et qui le fit frissonner. Il appréciait vraiment trop les marques d'intérêt de son partenaire.

-« Miss Ortega travaille dans cette banque depuis 23 ans. Elle a été nommée chef caissière il y a dix ans. Notamment à cause de l'excellence de son dossier exempt de toute absence et de tout blâme depuis son embauche »

-« Une employée modèle » commenta Reese. « Et ce poste lui donne un avantage ? Hormis cet emplacement privilégié ».

-« Un seul, c'est elle qui garde la clé d'accès aux coffres en l'absence du directeur »

-« C'est plus une lourde responsabilité qu'un avantage »

-« En effet, mis à part que cela lui vaut une prime chaque mois, mais pas très importante comparée à la charge »

-« Et le directeur s'absente souvent ? »

-« Non. D'après l'expertise de ses planning il ne se déplace quasiment jamais chez les clients sauf les plus importants, mais cela reste rare. En revanche, chaque semaine il participe à une réunion avec trois autres directeurs de la même filiale, chaque jeudi plus précisément. Chacun accueille ses collègues à tour de rôle ».

-« Ce qui signifie qu'il s'absente trois jeudi par mois ».

-« Exact ».

-« C'est suffisant pour créer une habitude et ce genre d'habitude est une faiblesse ».

-« Mais si Miss Ortega voulait commettre un délit elle aurait déjà put le faire en dix ans » hasarda Finch.

-« Question de motivation. Elle n'avait peut être pas d'intérêts jusqu'ici et un besoin est apparu ? » suggéra Reese.

-« Peut être, mais je ne trouve rien dans sa vie qui le justifierai. Le prêt de sa maison est presque remboursé, elle a même placé suffisamment de côté pour financer les études de sa fille ».

-« Alors ce n'est peut être pas elle qui a des besoins mais quelqu'un de son entourage à qui elle parlerait de son emploi du temps ? ».

-« Sa fille ? » questionna Finch.

-« Peut être faudrait t-il creuser un peu de ce côté ? ».

-« Hum, j'ai déjà commencé les recherches en fait » répondit l'informaticien.

-« Qu'es ce que je disais plus tôt Harold » ironisa Reese.

-« Je ne fais que mon travail M Reese ».

Après un instant Finch commença à énuméré ses informations.

-« Il semble que la jeune Caroline n'ai pas hérité du sérieux de sa mère. Son dossier scolaire est plutôt bon jusqu'à son entrée au lycée. A l'exception de la première année, elle semble depuis éprouver quelques difficultés avec la discipline. Ses notes s'en ressentent évidemment. Cette année est pire encore » commenta l'informaticien d'un ton désapprobateur « Elle ne semble pas très assidue, en moyenne un cours sur deux, sa mère a été convoqué plusieurs fois. En fait le dossier de Caroline comporte plusieurs blâmes et une collection d'heure de colles. Pas d'expulsion mais à ce rythme ça ne saurait tarder ! »

-« Les charmes de l'adolescence je suppose » soupira t-il

Reese gloussa

-« Pas pour tous. Je suis certain que vous étiez un élève modèle Finch. Il ne doit pas y avoir un seul blâme dans votre dossier scolaire ».

-« Désolé M Reese mais il faudra vous contenter de votre imagination ».

 _« Bien sur »_ songea Reese fataliste, _« aucune chance de voir son dossier scolaire un jour ! »_

-« Pendant que vous surveillez la banque je vais me rendre au lycée pour rencontrer cette jeune personne ».

Reese se tendit dans un inévitable reflexe protecteur.

-« Je pourrais y passer ? » suggéra t-il

-« Vous ne pouvez pas être en deux endroits à la fois M Reese et Miss Ortega est la priorité ».

-« Ok » soupira l'ex agent, « soyez prudent Finch »

-« Un lycée n'est pas un endroit des plus dangereux M Reese » commenta l'informaticien.

-« Qui peut savoir » grogna l'ex agent.

-« Pour une fois c'est vous le pessimiste » le taquina Harold.

-« Réaliste » marmonna Reese _« et inquiet »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même _« pour celui qui m'est le plus précieux »._

Arrivé devant le lycée Finch repéra sans peine sa cible. Elle était installée sur un banc, dans un petit parc en face de l'établissement, avec un grand type habillé en motard, blouson de cuir et air arrogant sur le visage.

Il les observa quelques minutes, cherchant le meilleur moyen de les approcher discrètement quand une voix familière retentit à ses oreilles.

-« Tiens qu'es ce que vous faite là ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Je mène une surveillance ».

-« Superman a pris des vacances ?».

-« M Reese est occupé sur un autre front » répondit Finch amusé d'entendre le surnom employé pour son partenaire.

-« Ok. Sur qui la surveillance ? ».

-« Cette jeune fille assise sur le banc, à droite, avec son, hum… » Finch hésita « son ami ».

-« Et vous inspecteur, qu'es ce qui vous amène ici ? ».

-« Un appel pour un étudiant un peu trop excité enfermé dans l'infirmerie avec une bombe au poivre ».

-« Hum, c'est mieux qu'une véritable arme à feu inspecteur ».

-« Moins dangereux mais ça terrorise tout autant les infirmières » constata Fusco.

Reese appela à cet instant.

-« Finch vous avez trouvé la fille ? »

-« Je l'ai en visuel M Reese. Visiblement elle sèche les cours pour rester avec son petit ami ».

-« Elle a un look spécial cette fille, et son copain avec » commenta Fusco.

-« Finch vous êtes avec Lionel ? » questionna John intrigué « un problème ? ».

-« Non, nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard ».

-« Et elle est plutôt démonstrative » ajouta Fusco qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué l'intervention de Reese.

Finch émit un grognement réprobateur.

-« Démonstrative en quoi Finch ? » demanda Reese curieux.

L'informaticien hésita.

-« Je pense que l'inspecteur fait référence à sa façon de…. » Il hésita « d'embrasser son compagnon ».

Reese gloussa en captant la gêne de son partenaire.

-« Ouais, elle est plutôt du genre envahissante » ajouta Fusco.

-« J'ai remarqué inspecteur, inutile d'insister » répliqua Finch visiblement agacé.

Fusco fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

-« Inspecteur pourriez vous vous rapprocher d'eux pour cloner leur téléphone ? ».

-« Ok j'y vais ».

L'informaticien soupira.

-« Heu Finch ? ».

Harold sursauta, se rappelant que l'ex agent était toujours en ligne.

-« Oui M Reese ? ».

-« Alors comme ça vous n'aimez pas voir les gens s'embrasser ? ».

Son ton était clairement ironique.

 _« Evidemment il va en profiter »_ songea Finch

-« Ca ne me dérange pas M Reese, mais nul besoin d'être aussi démonstratif que Miss Ortega pour faire passer ses sentiments à l'autre. Surtout en pleine rue ».

-« Vraiment ? »

-« C'est ce que je pense » trancha Finch cassant, espérant ainsi mettre fin à cet échange qui le perturbait.

-« C'est un avis d'expert Harold ? Je serais curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre » _« Surtout si c'était moi qui bénéficiait de l'expérience »_ songea Reese.

-« M Reese, un peu de sérieux ! ».

-« Mais je suis sérieux Finch. Vous le dites souvent vous-même : il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre ».

Finch répliqua, tendu :

-« Je ne suis pas professeur M Reese »

-« Dommage » soupira Reese. Puis il ajouta : « Je vous voyez plutôt du genre à affronter les obstacles au nom de la culture ».

-« Parce que vous considérez cela comme un défi maintenant ? » s'étrangla l'informaticien.

-« Pourquoi pas Harold ? ».

-« Parfois je vous trouve particulièrement immature M Reese ».

L'échange fut interrompu par le retour de Fusco.

 _« Juste quand ça devenait intéressant »_ grogna Reese.

-« Voilà c'est fait. Vous devriez connaître les pensées de la donzelle maintenant. Mais à cet âge là ça doit être assez limité » commenta Fusco.

-« Merci inspecteur. Je vous trouve assez cynique aujourd'hui » releva Finch d'un ton amusé.

-« Plutôt désabusé » répondit Lionel « c'est l'âge des bêtises ».

Il se tourna vers Finch.

-« Je vous dépose quelque part ou vous rester surveiller ? »

-« Volontiers inspecteur ».

Reese tenta un rappel.

-« Hum Finch ? Nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation ?

-« Vraiment ? Moi il me semblait que la discussion était close M Reese. Je vous rappelle lorsque j'aurais vérifié le contenu du téléphone de Caroline Ortega » Et il coupa la communication avant que l'ex agent ne puisse répondre. Celui-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme

OoooooooooO

-« La journée est finie Finch. Miss Ortega rentre chez elle. Elle a l'air passablement contrariée » constata Reese

-« Je gage que cela est en rapport avec l'appel du collège qu'elle a reçu cet après midi pour lui signaler la dernière absence de sa fille. Il semble que des sanctions soient envisagées ».

-« Je vois. La soirée risque d'être houleuse entre mère et fille ».

-« Ce ne sera pas une nouveauté. Mes recherches m'ont permis de trouver plusieurs consultations chez un pédopsychiatre quand Caroline avait 14 ans. Apparemment elle a très mal vécu le divorce de ses parents et rends sa mère responsable de la séparation ».

-« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » questionna Reese.

-« Ce médecin à l'habitude de recopier ses notes sur ordinateur, ce qui ne semble pas une bonne idée compte tenu de la faiblesse des mesures de sécurité sur celui-ci. Je n'ai eu aucune peine à y accéder ».

-« Je vous admire un peu plus chaque jours Harold » soupira Reese

Finch resta un peu étonné par l'aveu.

Méfiant il hasarda :

-« Pas de quoi M Reese ».

John sourit : exactement la réponse qu'il espérait.

-« Dommage que vous ne sachiez pas faire face aux défis qu'on vous lance » répondit-il alors.

 _« Je vois »_ songea Finch comprenant les intentions de son partenaire

-« Avez-vous l'intention de me taquiner encore longtemps avec histoire M Reese ?».

-« Qui sait, peut être que cela vous donnera envie de réagir ? ».

-« Vous pourriez être surpris » marmonna l'informaticien.

-«Mais je demande que cela Harold ».

Finch soupira

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit M Reese » répondit-il s'efforçant de cacher son trouble, « Par moment vous être totalement immature ! ».

Reese eu un petit rire mais ne répondit pas, jugeant qu'il avait été suffisamment loin pour cette fois.

Finch s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il se sentait nerveux, vaguement exaspéré. Où John voulait-il en venir à le provoquer ainsi ?

Il ne pouvait se douter de l'effet que ces taquineries avaient réellement sur lui puisqu'il ignorait la véritable nature de ses sentiments à son encontre.

Mais puisqu'il tenait tant à le faire réagir Finch décida qu'il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, « Après cela il réfléchira à deux fois avant de poursuivre ses taquineries » songea t-il.

Finch le rappela deux heures plus tard avec de nouvelles informations.

-« J'ai identifié le petit ami de Caroline, Frédéric Olsen dit Rick, 21 ans, il travaille le soir dans un petit restaurant du quartier italien. Avec l'aide de l'inspecteur Fusco j'ai pu obtenir une copie complète de son casier judiciaire.

-« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de Lionel pour cela » commenta Reese.

-« Certes, la version après sa majorité ne me posait pas de problème » concéda Finch « Avant c'est plus compliqué. En fait, il semble que ce jeune homme se tienne tranquille depuis cette date, juste quelques excès de vitesse à son actif».

-« En moto c'est facile » commenta Reese.

-« Sans doute » admit Finch, avant de reprendre « son casier devient plus intéressant si on accède à la période antérieure à sa majorité, y figure quelques délits mineurs : rébellion, vol à l'étalage, rien de méchant mais cela reste des antécédents »

-« On peut avoir un doute sur ses motivations. Il a arrêté ses bêtises lorsqu'elles sont devenues susceptibles de lui valoir la prison. Maintenant soit il est rangé, soit il est plus discret ».

-« Difficile à dire ».

-« Je pencherai pour plus discret » commenta Reese. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « J'espère que le fait qu'il soit le petit ami de la fille d'une caissière principale n'est qu'un hasard ».

Finch comprit l'idée

-« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? ».

-« Caroline pourrait représenter une source de renseignements ? ».

-« Vous pensez à quoi M Reese ? Un braquage ?».

-« Tout est possible Finch, tant que nous ignorons qui est la menace et qui est la victime ».

-« Oui en effet ».

Reese soupira :

-« Vous auriez vraiment du prévoir un mode d'emploi pour votre machine Harold »

Finch s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une nouvelle provocation de l'ex agent. Il décida de jouer le jeu.

-« Certainement M Reese mais dans ce cas nous n'aurions pas le plaisir de mener l'enquête ensemble ».

Reese sourit heureux que l'informaticien le suive cette fois.

-« C'est vrai. Quoi de plus agréable que de mener l'enquête avec vous pour associé ! » Répliqua t-il

Finch ne répondit pas mais John espérait qu'il le comprenait à demi mots.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonne lecture (les avis sont les bienvenus)_

 _Et bien sur Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien sans faille et ses encouragements !_

Le jour suivant n'apporta rien de nouveau. Reese restait sur le qui vive sachant d'expérience avec quelle rapidité une situation peut évoluer.

-« Demain nous serons jeudi » remarqua Finch tandis qu'il lui faisait son rapport. « Jour où le directeur s'absente, peut être une opportunité ? bien que je ne sache pas trop pourquoi … »

Reese réfléchissait, Finch résuma :

-« S'il s'agissait d'un détournement des traces existeraient déjà. S'il s'agit d'une attaque contre la banque, l'absence du directeur ne changera pas grand-chose à mon avis, cela ne diminuera pas la sécurité».

-« Sauf si un voleur juge préférable d'attaquer lorsque la clé du coffre est gardée par une femme, censée être plus vulnérable ».

-« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse » commenta l'informaticien.

-« Très bien, demain je me posterai à l'intérieur de la banque à l'heure où le directeur s'absente » décida John.

Finch se raidit : il avait déjà envie de prier pour qu'il ne se passe rien avec vingt quatre heures d'avance !

-« Il ne se passera peut être rien » souffla t-il, s'efforçant de masquer la tension dans sa voix, mais John était à l'écoute et s'en rendit compte.

-« Inquiet Harold ? ».

-« M Reese, en admettant que notre hypothèse se vérifie, vous allez vous retrouver au beau milieu d'un braquage, il est normal que cela génère disons … un léger stress ».

-« Un léger stress » ricana Reese, « le stress est rarement « léger » chez vous Harold ».

Finch soupira, comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant ?

-« De toute façon je connais déjà ce genre de situation, et étant averti c'est plus simple ».

Soudain inspiré il ajouta :

-« C'est une sorte de défi Finch, parier qu'il se passera quelque chose pour deviner la menace pesant sur notre numéro. Et moi je relève toujours les défis » ajouta t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

-« Je vois » constata Finch pas dupe de l'allusion de son partenaire.

Mais il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise de sa future vengeance.

Reese attendit, puis soupira, déçu du marque de répartie de son patron.

Finch le rappela quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Pouvez-vous passer à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer prendre quelques heures de repos M Reese ? J'aimerai vous montrer quelques éléments. »

Reese fronça les sourcils.

-« De nouvelles informations Finch ? ».

-« En quelque sorte » affirma celui-ci.

-« Ok j'arrive ».

Il raccrocha perplexe. Que pouvait-il vouloir lui montrer qu'il ne puisse lui transmettre directement?

Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque vaguement tendu. Son instinct l'avertissait de quelque chose d'inhabituel sans qu'il puisse deviner quoi.

-« Je suis là Finch » annonça t-il

L'informaticien se leva à son approche. Il se dirigea vers John avec le regard du chat guettant une souris.

Avant que John puisse réagir, les mains d'Harold agrippèrent sa chemise et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement. Après un instant de stupéfaction, John posa ses mains sur les hanches de partenaire et répondit à son baiser.

Lorsqu'Harold chercha à approfondir leur baiser John le lui accorda avec empressement. Leur baiser fut tendre mais ardent, doux mais passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Finch eut un sourire satisfait.

-« Eh bien M Reese, satisfait de la démonstration ? ».

-« Démonstration ? » Répéta John perturbé.

-« Oui, ne m'aviez vous pas mis au défi de vous montrer comment embrasser quelqu'un convenablement ? ».

-« Ah oui le défi » murmura Reese désappointé.

-« Moi aussi je relève toujours les défis » commenta Finch avec un sourire taquin.

-« C'est juste pour ça ? » questionna Reese hésitant.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Mais oui, quoi d'autre M Reese ? »

-« Je pensais » commença t-il, il hésita puis se lança :

-« N'aviez vous pas laisser entendre qu'un baiser servait avant tout à exprimer ses sentiments pour l'autre ? ».

-« En effet. Mais dans ce cas il s'agissait juste d'une démonstration ».

-« Pas pour moi » murmura John.

Lui n'avait pas hésité à mettre dans ce baiser toute la passion que lui inspirait son partenaire.

Finch se tendit, sentant la situation lui échapper.

-« Je crains de ne pas vous suivre M Reese ».

John leva sur lui un regard incertain.

-« Laissez tomber Finch ».

Il se détourna se dirigeant vers la sortie, tout en marchant il lança :

-« Vous êtes un excellent professeur Finch ».

Et il partit sans se retourner.

Finch soupira pour exprimer toute la frustration qu'il ressentait. Sa petite expérience se retournait contre lui, ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il avait escompté !

Il réalisait que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi avait –il réagit comme ça ?

Sa réaction avait blessé John, c'était clairement écrit dans le regard de son partenaire.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?. Au départ il voulait juste relever le défi. Cependant Finch était assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'il avait profité de la situation.

Il soupira. Impossible d'avouer à John qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé uniquement pour relever ce stupide défi mais bien parce qu'il y voyait une occasion d'accomplir un geste dont il rêvait depuis longtemps sans espoir de le réaliser un jour.

Au fond il était pris dans son propre piège. Lui aussi avait fait passer dans ce baiser tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire. Simplement il n'avait pas prévu que John le comprendrait. Et encore moins qu'il agirait de même ! Parce que c'est bien ce qui s'était produit et Finch l'avait parfaitement ressenti…

Il passa la main sur son front sentant une migraine l'envahir.

Pas un instant il n'avait imaginé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques sinon jamais il n'aurait ainsi tenté le diable, avec toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer pour leur mission !

Mais désormais ce geste qui se voulait une taquinerie était devenu une révélation et sa réaction envers John un rejet…

Finch se sentait perdu. Il n'avait pas pensé mettre en péril leur amitié et leur mission en relevant ce défi, il pensait juste capter un moment de bonheur. Et au final tout était chamboulé…

Reese marchait droit devant lui sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Seul vivait en lui cette sensation de rejet née des paroles de Finch.

Un instant il avait cru que son rêve le plus fou devenait réalité. Mais ce bonheur touché du doigt s'était évanoui en un instant. Juste quelques mots pour l'anéantir et il en souffrait comme d'une blessure physique.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas écarter de son esprit cette sensation qui l'avait envahi lui laissant croire que ses sentiments lui étaient rendus. C'était tellement évident à ce moment là.

Il se sentait perdu et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la situation. Finalement il arriva à la seule conclusion possible : il devait continuer, quitte à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pas question de remettre en cause leur amitié et leur mission. Partir n'était même pas une option, il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. Et ne pas perdre ce travail parce qu'il était devenu le but de sa vie et que c'était le seul moyen d'être près de lui.

Simplement il garderait le souvenir de ce baiser comme l'un des moments les plus précieux de sa vie.

OoooooooooO

Au matin Reese se rendit directement chez leur numéro sans passer par la bibliothèque.

Ok pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais là c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour commencer cette comédie, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ne voulait pas que Finch s'aperçoive des traces trop évidentes laissées sur son visage par sa nuit d'insomnie.

Finch n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Trop préoccupé. Et lorsqu'il devina en consultant pour la énième fois sa montre, que l'ex agent ne passerait pas par leur repère, il se sentit plus contrarié encore.

Un instant il douta. Reese était-il réellement déjà sur place ? S'il n'avait pas juste renoncé à passer par la bibliothèque mais aussi renoncer à leur mission ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Fébrilement, il déclencha un appel

Un soulagement intense l'envahi lorsque l'ex agent décrocha. Il passa outre le fait que ce dernier avait décroché à la dernière sonnerie.

John s'était raidi lorsque la sonnerie de son portable l'avait tiré de ses réflexions. Il respira profondément avant de décrocher.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il de sa voix la plus neutre.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit l'informaticien s'efforçant de masquer le trouble dans sa voix. John s'en aperçut pourtant, comme il perçu le malaise de son partenaire.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, son instinct protecteur envers lui avait repris le dessus.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

-« Oh oui M Reese » se sentant démasquer, il préféra avouer.

-« J'étais juste étonné. Vous n'êtes pas passé par la bibliothèque ce matin et… ».

-« Panne de réveil » le coupa l'ex agent décidé à lui mentir « Je veillerai à ce que cela n'arrive plus Finch »

Connaissant les capacités de l'ex agent, Finch songea qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'excuse moins vraisemblable que celle là. Il y avait une sorte d'agressivité dans le ton de son partenaire et Finch se tendit.

-« Ce n'est pas si grave M Reese » tenta t-il, apaisant.

-« Si. Vous êtes privé de votre petit déjeuner. Désolé Finch ».

Cette tentative d'humour était tout ce que Reese avait trouvé pour essayer de briser la tension presque palpable entre eux. Finch le comprit et joua le jeu :

-« Ne vous excusez pas M Reese. Le jeun est très bon pour la santé ».

Reese eut un petit sourire triste.

-« Sans doute, mais je ne voudrais pas gêner vos capacités de réflexion qui nous sont si précieuses Harold. Aussi je veillerai à ce que cela n'arrive plus».

-« Je vous fais confiance » murmura Finch qui sentait une sorte de tristesse l'envahir à son tour. Cette conversation sonnait creux, les mots n'étaient qu'habitude.

Il hésita, puis se décida :

-« A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier… »

Reese l'interrompit à nouveau, s'exprimant sur un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-« Pas de problème Finch. Vous n'avez fait que me montrer vos talents de professeur. Je saurais retenir la leçon à l'avenir».

-« Bien » murmura l'informaticien n'osant rien dire d'autre. Il y avait pourtant tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire ! Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. A son tour il se senti rejeté.

Une heure s'écoula lentement. Reese devant la banque. Finch devant ses écrans. Chacun dans ses réflexions.

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque son téléphone brisa le silence.

-« Bonjour inspecteur ».

-« Salut. J'ai une info pour vous ».

-« Je vous écoute ».

-« Hier vous m'avez demandé de sortir des infos sur ce type, Rick Olsen »

-« C'est exact inspecteur ».

-« Cette nuit des gars de chez nous ont fait une descente. Ils ont arrêté, entre autre, un petit trafiquant, un touche à tout sans grande envergure mais efficace quand même dans son domaine»

-« Continuez » l'incita Finch sentant venir les ennuis.

-« Il se trouve que ce gars gardait une liste de ses clients, pas très futé mais pratique pour nous. J'ai son petit carnet sous les yeux et votre client y figure. Ces deux derniers mois il a fait quelques achats. Vous le soupçonniez de quoi exactement ? ».

-« De préparer un braquage » répondit Finch sans hésiter, devinant que leur hypothèse pourrait bien devenir réalité

-« Hé bien ses petites emplettes collent assez bien au projet. Il a acheté plusieurs armes qui paraissent adaptées pour la situation ».

-« Merci inspecteur. Je dois avertir John ».

-« Une minute. Si c'est un braquage il aura besoin d'aide non ? ».

-« Certainement. Aussi je vous rappellerai dans quelques minutes pour vous confirmer les informations. Le temps de prévenir John et de trouver les plans de la banque ».

Il raccrocha et appela aussitôt son partenaire.

-« M Reese, j'ai du nouveau »

John senti l'urgence dans sa voix. Il l'écouta relater sa conversation avec Fusco. Comme d'habitude il éprouva le besoin de désamorcer la situation pour calmer son ami.

-« Hé bien Finch, cela confirme que nous sommes bons en devinette même sans mode d'emploi »

-« Es ce bien le moment de plaisanter M Reese ? »

-« Pas vraiment, mais si cela peut vous aider à vous détendre » _« Et à retrouver notre complicité d'avant »_ songea Reese.

-« Comment voulez vous que je me détende alors que… » Il stoppa net les mots dangereux qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. « Alors que vous risquez de vous retrouvez au beau milieu d'un braquage vous et Miss Ortega ? »

Reese devina qu'il aurait voulu dire autre chose et à cet instant il aurait donné cher pour savoir quoi. Au lieu de cela il se contenta de répondre :

-« C'est un risque mais je vais tout faire pour que cela se termine bien. Le risque fait parti de nos missions Finch »

 _« Hélas »_ songea l'informaticien

-« L'inspecteur Fusco est prêt à intervenir »

-« Il ne peut pas agir avant que le vol n'ai eu lieu. Il faut laisser le temps aux braqueurs de se montrer. Nous ne sommes même pas sur que ce soit le moment » constata Reese.

-« Soyez prudent » soupira Finch.

-« Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver notre numéro ».

-« Je ne parlais pas seulement pour elle John » souffla l'informaticien.

 _« Je sais »_ songea John mais il se contente de répondre :

« Le directeur vient de partir. J'y vais».

Il coupa la communication et se dirigea vers la banque, s'interdisant d'analyser les sous entendu de sa dernière conversation avec Finch. Il devait rester au maximum de sa concentration.

Finch senti l'angoisse monter en lui. Pourquoi n'avait –il pas répondu pour lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être prudent ?, comme si seul comptait la vie de leur numéro.

Reese se dirigea vers le guichet de Miss Ortega. Il devait la mettre à l'abri

A cet instant un premier coup de feu retentit, tiré dans le plafond. Les cris des clients affolés résonnèrent dans la banque, tandis que trois hommes cagoulés braillaient des ordres :

-« Tout le monde sur le sol. Je descends le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit ».

Reese était parvenu à s'allonger à côté de Miss Ortega.

-« Ne craignez rien, je suis là pour vous aider » chuchota –il.

Mss Ortega le fixa étonnée.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Un de ces type est le petit copain de votre fille. Faites comme si vous ne le reconnaissiez pas et obéissez à leurs demandes. Je serais là pour vous protéger ».

Reese appela discrètement Finch

-« L'inspecteur Fusco est en route. Je me doute qu'après cette entrée en fanfare nous allons avoir droit à une prise d'otage ».

-« C'était prévisible. Il n'aurait jamais eu assez de temps pour réaliser ce cambriolage avant l'arrivée de la police, surtout de la façon dont ils s'y prennent » commenta Reese méprisant

Finch sentait une terreur familière s'insinuait en lui comme à chaque situation dangereuse incluant son partenaire, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de plus. La peur panique de le perdre maintenant qu'il avait réalisé la réciprocité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex agent.

 _« Il ne doit rien lui arriver »_ implora t-il, _« Pas maintenant, pas avant qu'il sache »_ et Finch se jura à cet instant qu'il avouerait tout à John si cette histoire se terminait bien qu'elle qu'en soit les conséquences.


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite et fin_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires_

 _Et bien sur Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Celui qui passait pour être le chef donna ses ordres pour que les caissiers leur remettent l'argent en leur possession. Les deux autres remplissaient les sacs.

A cet instant Reese avisa l'agent de sécurité allongé près du dernier guichet. Il suivait attentivement les gestes du braqueur le plus proche.

-« Finch » chuchota Reese « Je pense que le garde va tenter de maîtriser l'un des braqueurs ».

-« C'est de la folie John ! » sous la panique Finch s'emporta.

L'ex agent se surprit à penser que les moments de panique de son partenaire étaient les seules où il entendait son prénom. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir le lui faire remarquer, mais le moment était particulièrement mal choisi…

-« Pas si sur » répondit-il « si j'interviens en même temps que lui sur le chef qui est plus près de moi. En étant suffisamment rapide je pourrais le neutraliser et gérer le troisième, le plus facile… »

-« Facile » s'étrangla Finch.

-« Tellement confiant qu'il a rengainé son arme pour tenir le sac, l'imbécile » commenta John

-« John ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, la police… ».

-« Va intervenir en force et il risque d'y avoir des victimes » le coupa Reese. « Alors que ma solution pourrait tout régler en douceur ».

Finch ferma les yeux « c'est de la folie » souffla t-il

Mais il était trop tard, aux sons lui parvenant il comprit que la lutte avait commencé.

A l'instant précis où l'agent de sécurité avait bondi sur le braqueur, Reese s'était jeté sur le chef. Celui ci, surpris, lâcha son arme, mais il retrouva vite sa combativité et John découvrit qu'il savait se battre. L'agent de sécurité était aux prises avec le troisième braqueur et semblait prendre le dessus. Restait le second braqueur qui après un moment de flottement lâcha le sac pour saisir son arme. C'est alors que l'un des clients, peut être inspiré par le courage des deux combattants, s'élança à son tour appelant le caissier du guichet à la rescousse. Celui-ci réagit et à deux contre un réussirent à plaquer le braqueur au sol, tandis que l'agent de sécurité venait à bout de son vis-à-vis et que Reese immobilisait le chef d'une prise bien placée.

Les défenseurs n'eurent guère le temps de se réjouir. Une voix claire et glaciale s'éleva alors, figeant les assaillants :

-« Lâchez les !, lâchez les immédiatement ou je tire »

Un quatrième braqueur se tenait en retrait près de la porte, maintenant une jeune femme terrorisée agenouillée devant lui, son arme braquée sur sa tempe.

A l'autre bout du fil, Finch qui attendait anxieusement l'issu du combat sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Reese relâcha le chef qui tituba, en se massant le bras, vers le quatrième comparse.

L'agent, le client et le caissier avait aussi relâché leurs proies à contre cœur. Le troisième braqueur en profita pour frapper l'agent qui se cogna comme la caisse et tomba à moitié assommé.

Reese fixait le quatrième braqueur les sourcils froncés. Cette voix, cette silhouette. « Ce n'est pas un homme » songea t-il. Un doute pointa dans son esprit.

-« Bien joué » commenta le chef, il voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de son complice mais celui-ci s'écarta.

-« Mieux que vous bande d'imbécile. Vous voulez tout faire rater ? Vous laissez maîtriser par cette bande de plouc ».

-« Du calme, c'est bon, on se reprend » plaida le chef. Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

-« Ramassez les sacs, allez vite ! ».

Reese croisa le regard affolé de Miss Ortega, il y lu une frayeur infinie et quelque chose d'autre…

C'est alors qu'il comprit que ses doutes étaient justes, c'était presque trop évident.

-« Caroline » constata t-il.

Finch sursauta « Caroline ? »

Miss Ortega gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le quatrième braqueur, celui-ci la fixait en retour, puis brusquement ôta la cagoule qui dissimulait son visage.

Le chef protesta

-« Hé, qu'es ce que tu fais ? On devait rester anonyme ! ».

-« Mais elle m'a reconnu » grinça Caroline les yeux toujours fixés sur sa mère.

-« Tu es devenue perspicace ma chère maman ? ».

-« Caroline pourquoi fait tu cela ? » demanda la pauvre femme désespérée.

-« L'argent bien sur. Commencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici, loin de toi surtout ! ».

Elle se rapprocha.

-« Et maintenant tu vas ouvrir le coffre pour mes amis sans résister. Je sais que tu as la clé en ce moment ».

-« Arrête ça Caroline, je t'en prie » supplia Luisa.

-« Oublie ça maman. T'as plus de conseil à me donner depuis que t'as viré papa ».

-« C'est lui qui est parti tu le sais bien et… ».

-« Parce que tu étais trop stupide pour le garder » l'interrompit Caroline exaspérée

Reese nota que la jeune femme commençait à perdre son calme, ce qui augmentait les risques de voir déraper la situation. Il se tenait toujours à proximité de Luisa cherchant le moyen d'intervenir.

Le chef intervint

-« Caro c'est pas le moment de régler les comptes, la police ne va plus tarder ».

La jeune fille l'observa, furieuse, mais se rendit à ses arguments.

Le chef empoigna Miss Ortega par le bras et l'entraina sans ménagements vers la salle des coffres.

Le troisième braqueur avait réuni les sacs et fit signe au second de surveiller les otages tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'arrière salle, dont il ne revint pas…

Au bout de quelques minutes son complice s'inquiéta :

-« Jim ? Qu'es ce que tu fou ? » Il ajouta, mal à l'aise, « Tu ne viens pas chercher les autres sacs ?

Il était de plus en plus nerveux et ne vit pas John qui s'était glissé derrière les comptoirs et se rapprochait lentement de lui par derrière.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était trop tard, Reese le maîtrisa d'une pression et l'allongea sur le sol.

Il aperçut alors Fusco à l'entrée du couloir menant à l'arrière salle.

-« C'est bon l'autre est ko » souffla t-il « Notre ami commun a trouvé les plans de la banque et neutralisé le système de verrouillage de la porte arrière pour que je puisse entrer discrètement » ajouta t'il avec un sourire goguenard.

-« Excellent » commenta Reese. « Maintenant allons maîtriser ceux de la salle des coffres ».

John se glisse vers la salle des coffres souple comme un chat, Fusco sur les talons.

A l'intérieur de la salle désormais ouverte Rick s'occupait de vider les coffres avec un pass spécial trouvé sur place, une sorte de double conçu par le directeur, pendant que Caroline tenait sa mère en respect le regard dur.

Mais Miss Ortega n'était pas une menace. Elle se contentait de pleurer en silence fixant sa fille d'un regard désespéré.

-« Si tu m'avais parlé » murmura t-elle

-« Tais-toi. Tu n'aurais rien compris de toute façon. Et maintenant c'est fini ».

-« Fini » souffla la pauvre femme effrayée.

-« Dans quelques heures nous serons loin » affirma alors Rick avec suffisance.

-« Et j'ai bien l'intention de t'oublier dans cette salle en partant » ajouta Caroline en fixant sa mère avec un sourire mauvais.

-« Hé, c'était pas dans le scénario ça » s'exclama Rick soudain inquiet « on avait dit pas de blessé ! ».

-« Mais c'est le cas Rick, on ne tire sur personne. On ne fait qu'enfermer un otage. Nous ne sommes pas responsable du manque d'oxygène dans cette pièce, ni du temps que mettra la police pour l'ouvrir… ».

-« Ah ok » hasarda t-il, impressionné par la détermination de sa petite amie.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que John et Lionel lancèrent l'assaut.

Caroline réagit aussitôt pressant la détente, mais John s'était élancé en avant, bousculant Miss Ortega et lui évitant le tir. La balle lui effleura le bras.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'apprentie braqueuse de tirer à nouveau, l'assommant d'un coup sur la tête. Il se tourna vers Lionel qui n'avait eu aucun mal à maitriser Rick trop surpris par l'attaque et peu désireux de tester l'arme brandit par l'inspecteur.

-« Touché ? » questionna l'inspecteur

-« Rien d'important » Répondit Reese avec un haussement d'épaule.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, à nouveau ils avaient frôlé le pire.

Des agents entrèrent dans la pièce pour maîtriser les braqueurs.

-« Ils avaient prévus de fuir par un ancien tunnel menant au égouts. Ils n'étaient pas si stupides que ça pour des débutants » constata Fusco « Leur plan n'était pas mauvais, juste un peu maladroit ».

-« Oui. Et Caroline avait choisi ce jour pour être certaine que sa mère serait en première ligne » constata Reese

-« Elle était bien renseignée et finalement ce n'était pas Rick qui la manipulait mais bien elle qui manipulait son petit ami. En fait cette fille était le véritable cerveau de l'affaire » affirma Lionel

-« J'avais dit que c'était l'âge des bêtises mais cette donzelle est plutôt imaginative ! » ajouta t-il perplexe.

-« Ces deux là ont quelques comptes à régler » commenta Reese en observant Miss Ortega qui tentait d'approcher sa fille qui la repoussa durement, avant d'être emmenée par un agent.

-« Manque de communication » trancha Fusco.

-« De l'importance d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent quand on le peut » murmura Reese.

 _« Mais ca ne marche pas toujours »_ songea t-il repensant à cet instant où il avait osé laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments pour son employeur et à ce qui en avait résulté. _« Peut-être aurais-je du insister ? »_ Une nouvelle fois la sensation de rejet qui l'habitait depuis cette scène l'envahit, le blessa.

OoooooooooO

Reese entra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd, le visage las, il avertit immédiatement :

-« Je vais bien Finch, la balle m'a juste effleurée le bras, ce sera sans conséquence… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Finch s'était précipité vers lui et saisissant son col il l'embrassa éperdument.

John eu un mouvement de recul qui ne dura qu'un instant avant de répondre au baiser.

-« Encore une démonstration Harold ? » questionna t-il haletant.

-« Non. Une mise au point » murmura Finch. « Je vous ai menti, malgré ma promesse. Je pensais que c'était indispensable pour préserver notre amitié, nos missions, mais j'avais tort. Et tout à l'heure j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus me taire et risquer de vous perdre sans avoir rien dit ».

Il scruta le visage de son partenaire.

-« Je vous aime John » ajouta t-il.

-« Alors ce baiser, c'était réel ? ».

-« Oui ».

-« Je vous aime Harold » murmura John en posant son front contre celui de son partenaire.

-« Et je vous promet que cela ne fera que me rendre plus fort ».

Finch sourit. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux savourant ce moment, le début d'un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire. Puis Finch fini par réagir :

-« Bien, maintenant voyons cette blessure. Je vais chercher la trousse de soin ».

Il s'écarta mais John resserra son étreinte le ramenant contre lui.

-« Je pense que j'aimerai d'abord quelques anti-douleurs » Il sourit « Une douzaine de baisers suffiront ».

-« M Reese vous êtes …vraiment immature » ironisa Finch.

John l'embrassa puis murmura :

-« Non juste…vraiment amoureux ».


End file.
